Invader Dib
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Tak comes back and teaches Zim a lesson he'll never forget! But little do either of them know that both are going to learn and lesson that not only will they never forget, but will be extremely painful. And who is the cause? The mighty Dib and the Resisty! Will Zim and the Irkens survive? Will Zim destroy Earth? And who will win? Read on to found out! *Rate T for wiggle room*


**This story is based off of a video I found on youtube. If you want the link just ask for it. The beginning of this is going to be a bit confusion, but just bear with me here, ok?**

* * *

Zim pushed himself up from the ground with his arms that were barely working and forced his aching body to stand in the midst of the battle. The sound of weapons firing, people screaming, and the all out war rang throughout the barren planet they had crashed-landed on. Zim picked up the Irkn energy sword that lay at his feet and turned it on. The battery was full so he was good to go. He stared at the sword a moment. The noises became muffled in his ears and the sound of triumphant laughter was all Zim heard. He looked up from the sword to see Dib standing up on top of the crashed ship. His jacket was shredded, he had one long cut going down the side of his face, and he held a bright blue energy sword in his right hand. He looked directly at Zim and smirked. He jumped down and ran straight for him. _This is the end of me, I know it is. I may not have been a real invader, but I'm not blind. But I'm not going down, not just yet. Not until you know the whole story..._

...

It had started off as a normal day with Zim trudging off to the horrible place called Skool. Zim's lab had exploded the night before so he was not in the mood for games. And he hoped the Dib wasn't either, because if he had to hear one more rant about how he was an alien and how he was going to stop him from taking over the Earth he was going to puke right in the ugly Earth child's face. Zim sat down at his desk with an angry thud and went unnoticed by the other children as always. He looked over at Dib's desk and was relieved to see that he was not present. And if Zim was lucky it would stay that way.

Just as the hope crossed his mind Dib walked into the room. Zim's shoulders slouched and the day became a pit of dread and despair again. But, unlike every other day, Dib simply walked passed Zim and sat down at his desk. Zim glanced over at him, but the human boy did not look back. He simply stared at his desk in silence. At least Zim was assured this would be a quiet day for both of them. Zim set his head down on his arms and glared at the chalk board in front of him. Quiet? Yes. Short? Not in the least...

...

Zim tossed that horrible brick of a thing the others called a 'backpack' onto the floor with a loud _thud _and glared over at GIR, who was sitting on the couch taking a nap. Zim walked right passed the sleeping joke of a robot and headed down to go fix his lab. He stopped in the middle of the kitchen. Something didn't feel quite right. But why? Nothing was out of place or anything, what was causing this feeling of doubt? Zim stood still for a long moment. No movement, no noise, not nothing. Zim shrugged and went to go to his lab. Zim had only a short moment to realize the small red flashing icon near the entrance before the explosion engulfed him completely...

...

Dib slammed the door shut and walked into the living room. He stopped and looked up at the hideous alien sitting on his couch. Her normal athoritive manner remained as she rest comfortably in his house. Dib so very much wanted to kill her, but she had Gaz, and he wasn't about to let his little sister get hurt. Gaz was any annoying little prick, but she was still his sister non-the-less. Dib cleared his throat and she looked over.

"Well? Did you plant it?" she asked jumping up from where she sat. Dib nodded.

"Yes, it most likely already went off," he told her. Tak gave an evil snicker and rubbed her hands together.

"Brilliant," she said. "You're sister is up in her room unconscious. Thank you for you assistance puny Dib." And with that Tak ran out the door to Zim's house to see him dead on the floor. As soon as the door had been shut Dib ran up the stairs to Gaz's room to make sure she was unharmed. She was unconscious just like Tak said she would be. Dib let out the worried breath he had been holding.

...

Zim shoved the pieces of rubble off of him and stood up. He wiped off the bit of rubble off of him and looked around. He walked into the living room and found the GIR was no longer there. Zim grunted in pain and held onto his side. That had to be healed before the damage became permanent. The door burst open and he heard someone shout out his name. Zim glared at the female Irken who had entered.

"You!" he hissed. "I thought that I, that Almighty Zim, had destroyed you!" Tak didn't respond to him, but instead shot an energy blast at him. The blast knocked Zim through the wall and his back collided with one of the counters in the kitchen. Tak walked through the hole and growled at him. Zim glared at her. "GIR! Attack!" There was no response and Tak kicked Zim to the ground. Zim tried to stand up but Tak shoved him back down with her foot and pointed her gun at him.

"Ah-ah-ah, no getting up you piece of scum," she said with a devilish voice. Zim groaned and struggled to get free. "Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you Zim, I just want to teach you a lesson is all. A lesson you'll never forget!" She shot Zim in the should and he screamed out in pain. She then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him really close to her. "That's right, scream! Scream Zim, scream!" Tak threw Zim across the floor. She then picked him up and shoved him so the his head and shoulders rested on the counter top. She then turned all four burners on high, and Zim proceeded to scream in agonizing pain...

...

Dib lay down in his bed with the covered pulled over his head. Dib had been fighting Zim for a very long time now and was used to Zim's stupid plans and idiotic banter he always threw Dib's way. But Tak was different, if she ended up trying to take over the Earth Dib may not be able to stop her, and the rest of Zim's race would come and Earth would be ruined! Dib pulled the covers closer around him. That was not a Nightmare he wanted to live, not at all. Suddenly a gust of wind burst into Dib's room and he sat up in panic, the blanket still rapped around him. In came two weird looking beings that appeared to made of energy.

"Who are you?" Dib asked. The two beings looked down at Dib and turned into sneekers.

"We are the Meekrob," one of them answered. "And we have a common enemy, Dib. The Irken empire, and their invader named Zim. We can help you, will you allow us to do that?" Dib was silent a long moment. Help him save Earth? How could he turn that down? But what if it was a trap? No, it couldn't be. Zim would never come up with something as smart as this. Dib smirked.

"I'm in," he said. The Meekrob attached themselves to his feet and Dib could feel their energy coursing through his vanes. He hopped to the ground and smiled down at the Meekrob that were attached to him. Dib started to laugh. And that laugh got louder and louder until the whole neighborhood could hear it. But this was not the normal Dib laugh we had all come to know and love. No, this laugh was much too... well... much to like our other little friend, Zim...

...

Zim's body lay on the floor. Well, more like in the floor seeing as his body had made a huge hole in the middle of the kitchen floor and he was 'resting' in it. Zim's entire body ached and he was afraid to move. He groaned and opened his eyes very slowly. Zim took in a deep breath and sat up. He winced as his entire body protested at this movement. He looked around the completely destroyed kitchen and sighed to himself. He stood up and winced at the burns Tak had left on his back. He looked at the clock. It read, 7:15am in big red letters. Zim walked over to the door, grabbed his backpack, and headed towards the Skool.

...

Dib watched at Zim entered the room and sat down at his desk. What would be a human's shoulderblades were beet red and he had cuts everywhere. And yet, nobody noticed. Nobody noticed anything besides him! Curse them, curse them all! Filthy swine, that's what they were. Dib faced the chalkboard with a determined glare. He would destroy Zim and this Irken empire of his! Along with the rest of his disgusting race. Dib gritted his teeth. He was going to end this, and he was going to end it as soon as he possibly could!

...

After he had tossed his backpack to the ground Zim headed for the couch. Thankfully Dib hadn't bothered him today either, because Zim didn't think his body would've been able to handle it. Zim winced at the pain that shot through his entire body as he crashed onto the couch face-down. Zim groaned as the pain continued for a few moments. For the most part Zim's body had begun healing and was doing quite well, except for that stupid burn on the back of his shoulders! That still burned like hell-fire.

Zim shoved his face into the couch cusions and gritted his teeth. He didn't know he could feel such pain! Curse that demon Tak! Zim hadn't noticed that GIR had walked down the stairs into the living room and was currently staring at him as he groaned in agonizing pain. Curse that stupid stove! It that hadn't been there Tak couldn't have burned him! And if that stupid bomb hadn't - Zim screamed in pain and looked over to see who was touching his burn. Much to his surprise it was GIR. Zim was about to tell him to just leave him alone and go sit in a corner or something when he realized that GIR had set something on top of the burn. Zim looked over at it he saw some sort of white cloth that was soaking wet with something that smelled horrible. Zim looked at GIR with a puzzled look.

"I put aloe vera on it!" GIR said proudly. "It said on the TV that when you get a bad burn you should put aloe vera on it!" And with that GIR had ran back up the stairs to do whatever stupid things it was he did up there. Zim lay his head back down and was glad as the pain started to fade a little. Zim closed his eyes and yawned a bit. GIR was an annoying little prick, but we all know Zim wouldn't survive without him...

* * *

**So, there's the first chapter. What did you think? Please review! (And I do except anonymous reviews)  
**


End file.
